


Another Place in Time

by themunak



Category: Assassin's Creed, Uncharted
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday that Nate brings someone to his Assassin storage unit-- hell, he doesn't bring anyone here, not even Sully. But Elena's pretty freaking special, and their trip in Tibet certainly proved that to him. She's pretty much earned special access into one of his biggest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Place in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Aka how a couple of guys helped Nathan realize that he wanted to be Elena's lawfully wedded husband.

Never has he been so invested in a single project. And it's strange, just how interested he is in something that may not have any sort of monetary value at the very end of the line-- but then again, Nathan Drake is usually in it for the adventure and not the prize at the end of the road.

Hell, it's strange that he even places this next to his fascination for Sir Francis Drake.

His fascination may have started thanks to the Knights Templar, but after all these years, it's hard to pinpoint just exactly what alerted him to the presence of the very old organization called the Assassin Brotherhood. Whatever it was, he knows he stumbled upon both orders by accident-- apparently some people from a pharmaceutical company were searching for what the Templars had called the Pieces of Eden, and Nathan, the ever-curious man he is, invited himself along for one expedition and snuck into their records and findings.

What he found blew his mind. Evidence of a civilization before humans even came along, evidence of a _human_ civilization before civilization even happened, evidence of things called Pieces of Eden, objects that had strange powers created and used by those that came before.

Then, underneath all of the technical gibberish, he found the Assassins.

Or more specifically, he found men named Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, two members of the brotherhood at different times in history, the latter apparently a descendant of the former. There were rough birthdates, family names, a tentative list of victims (holy shit, and they were long lists), even handwritten notes possibly made my the men themselves. The amount of documents Abstergo had on just two men was staggering, and Nate had had difficulty smuggling the files out.

Oh, but when he did, it was so worth it.

To this day, every little thing he'd managed to scrounge up on them, whether "borrowed" from Abstergo or found through his own power, are kept safely in a storage unit, as little as they are. It's difficult enough to dredge up information on the past, but finding something on the enigmatic order takes almost an arm and a leg, and what he's managed to gather so far can fit into boxes and containers whose numbers he can count on his fingers and have some left over.

He tends to visit after a big job and sits amongst the boxes, either reading the translated letters of Ezio to his little sister or the personal notes of Altaïr about his family. Sully knows about his little "obsession" and frequently teases him about it. He doesn't mind. Better two rather righteous men to be his role models than anything, is his usual reply.

Or maybe 'righteous' is a bit of a strong word, even if it's kind of accurate. They killed, yes, but their victims mostly deserved it, and they had a moral code of their own-- the Creed. The vigilantes of the Middle and Renaissance periods, and they were probably pretty awesome at it if people have piles upon piles of notes on two people the rest of the world has never heard about.

Piles upon piles of notes that Nate sees fit to take or create copies of his own to run away with and sit down for hours of reading and memorizing. And with every line, every bit of paper he's managed to scrounge up, he thinks he falls a little more in love with these men.

Nate has always wondered if they have a descendant running around somewhere in these modern times, and if that descendant even knows what his or her forefathers have been up to, or if the line died out sometime in the few hundred years between Ezio's time and this.

\----------

It's not everyday that Nate brings someone to his Assassin storage unit-- hell, he _doesn't_ bring anyone here, not even Sully. But Elena's pretty freaking special, and their trip in Tibet certainly proved that to him. She's pretty much earned special access into one of his biggest secrets.

She makes a joke about their date being pretty glamorous and original as he pushes the steel door up-- he grins at her for that, because yeah, it's pretty original, if a little musty-- but starts staring once she gets a load of the many boxes within.

"Like it? Almost ten years of research, all packed into one place," he says as he watches her expression turn into one of curiosity.

"It must be some research, if they have a whole room of their own," she replies. "And here I thought Sir Francis took up most of your time."

"Ah, well, _most_ of the time. Rest of it, I spend getting my grubby hands on these." Nate waves a hand at his treasures.

Elena needs no prompting as she removes the cardboard lid of one box and starts digging into his files.

"I never took you for a conspiracy theorist." She holds one of them up to the light. "Templars and assassins, _really?_ "

He drags another box towards her, the one specifically marked "Altaïr". "You might want to start with this guy-- just to help get your brain into gear, you know? Because if you get to the modern things immediately you'd be pretty lost."

"And you're not gonna help me?"

"Hey, you're the reporter-- isn't researching _your_ job?"

He gets a light punch to the shoulder for that, but she does go for the Altaïr box.

And doesn't he just love watching her face as it lights up with the wealth of information the cardboard container has to offer? Elena likes knowledge just as much as he does, albeit different fields of knowledge, but it's probably one of the many things that draws him to her.

She keeps up a running commentary as she reads ("okay, I really like this guy-- he's a douche, but he's kind of cool too"), but that doesn't stop her from tearing through the Altaïr files so quickly that he's already pointing her to the Ezio files and wondering if she can get through all three boxes before nightfall. And he probably wont be surprised if she does, because when Elena gets her mind onto something, she's unstoppable, and three boxes worth of 15th-century Casanova probably wont be enough to make her slow down even a bit.

"Nate, did this guy really talk to a _hologram_ that knows his name?"

"Did this thing just say Borgia? _Borgia_ , as in the House of Borgia? And Ezio took them down with some recruits and _Machiavelli?_ This is just as unbelievable as him being best friends with _Leonardo da Vinci_."

"Old man still running around with the kids? He can give Sully a few tips."

At that last comment, Nate laughs out loud and thinks that he's going to have to marry this woman because she's just that awesome.

And then he stops right there. He just stops because he just had the thought of marrying her and it's kind of weird, because he should be freaking out right about now because he _is_ the kind of guy to have a girl in every port like she said all that time ago, but...

Oh crap, he doesn't even know the first thing about buying engagement rings. Well, he does know he wont be getting her some diamond ring, especially when they're way too traditional and he's not the traditional type and most of them are blood diamonds anyway-- maybe a white-gold band and a rock that will complement her eyes.

"Nate, are you okay?"

Nathan shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks back at Elena. "What? No, sorry about that-- yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because for a moment there, you looked like you were having some kind of epiphany." She's teasing him, he can tell, but she's never been more right.

"You know-- Okay, meet me back here tomorrow night? I've gotta be somewhere else for the rest of the day, but I'll see you here again when I'm done." Nate stands and dusts himself off. "It'll be quick, and I wont be skipping out on you, I promise."

"But-- All right? You go do your... thing and I'll just stay here, okay?"

He can hear her confused babble even as he jogs out of the storage unit and off to civilization-- specifically a mall or a line of shops. Or at least he thinks so. Hopes so.

It's funny as he thinks about it now-- it takes a couple of dead guys to make Nate realize that he wants to keep this woman in his life. Silently, he gives them his thanks.

After popping the question, he'll probably drag her off to celebrate in that bar where the bartender knows his preferred drink-- Desmond, was it? Yeah, sounds about right. He'll probably get sloshed and tell the whole establishment that Elena said yes and that will get her embarrassed enough to drag him back out, but oh hell, proposing to her is so going to be worth it.


End file.
